Precious
by Weasley Twims 4 LifeABANDONED
Summary: AU Fem!Harry Hazel Potter doesn't go to Hogwarts for her third year and the Weasleys have no idea why. When she arrives at the Burrow the summer before her fourth, it all comes to light. Hazel realizes every day is precious and wants to live it, but someone is by her side.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling._

**_This thing is very interesting. Well, in my mind. I'm probably gonna work on it evenly with my Spirits Found one. I know Game of Thrones came after 1994 but i just wanted to use it so please no comments on that. It's going to be a very different fourth year so be prepared!_**

...

Precious

Prologue

Molly Weasley watched as her youngest and only daughter, Ginny, looked out the window. Her youngest son, Ron, was playing his father at chess while her twin sons, Fred and George, had their heads together, whispering. Her other son, Percy, was looking through The Daily Prophet. She made sure everyone was downstairs and in the living room to wait.

Hazel Potter was being brought to the Weasley house for the rest of the summer after missing her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surprisingly, she had asked not to be picked up but have someone bring her. That surprised them but Hazel seemed to have her reasons that Dumbledore had agreed with. Now they were waiting for her to arrive.

"Mum! I see a car!" Ginny called suddenly and everyone looked over as Molly headed over to the window. Indeed a car was coming up the lane.

Molly went outside just as the car stopped and the driver got out. He went to the boot and took out a trunk and then, surprisingly, a wheelchair. The driver opened the car door and placed the wheelchair next to it. Molly watched as two arms appeared and gripped the hand rests before Hazel was seen hauling herself onto the wheelchair. She grabbed her legs and moved so they were in front of her causing Molly to realize something.

The driver picked up the trunk as Hazel wheeled her way up to the gate where Molly was standing. She smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

Chapter One

"It happened on my birthday. Vernon came up in a drunk rage and hit me as hard as he could with a golf club right on my spine. I collapsed and couldn't feel my legs so I was taken to the hospital and given the worst news. I was paralyzed from the waist down." Hazel took a sip of her tea. "Aunt Petunia kicked out Vernon who took Dudley with him and she's a completely different person now. She felt I wasn't in any condition to go to Hogwarts my third year and I agreed so I stayed home."

"So you can't feel anything from the waist down?" Percy asked.

"Nope. You know when you sleep on your arm and it goes numb?" They nodded. "That's what my legs feel like except it's permanent."

"So you stayed at the Dursleys for the whole year? What did you do the whole time?"

"What didn't I do?" She smiled. "I finished the first five books in this book series called Game of Thrones. I watched probably a hundred movies which are like moving pictures but with music and talking. Oh, and I learned to, well, do this." She rummaged in the rucksack on her lap and pulled out a dark blue knitted scarf. "Nice, right? Took me about a month before I could make one without missing multiple stiches."

"Wow."

"Here, I made it for you." She suddenly tossed the scarf at George who caught it and looked at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's your color." He grinned and she smiled before finishing her tea. She set the cup on her lap and wheeled herself to the sink.

"I can do that Hazel." Mrs. Weasley fretted and Hazel smiled as she set the cup in the sink.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I'm learning to do things on my own again." She grinned. "If anyone needs me, I'll be out back." She wheeled herself to the door when George suddenly opened it.

"Milady." She laughed at his knightly tone.

"I would curtsy, kind sir, but alas I am unable to."

"I'll imagine you did."

"Imagine whatever you want." She winked at him and rolled out into the garden. George went and sat back down.

"She seems surprisingly happy for what's happened." Mr. Weasley commented.

"Well it looks like she is trying to make the best of things." Ron said with a shrug.

…

George walked into the kitchen to see Hazel stretching her arm up and trying to reach the tea bags in the cupboard.

"Oh c'mon you stupid tea. I just want to drink you." George shook his head with a smile before walking over and grabbing the box of tea bags and handing it to her. She pouted but rolled over to the tea kettle. Suddenly she sighed and faced him. "Want to be a gentleman and make me some tea?"

"Anything for you." He grinned and she rolled her eyes as he started making the tea. "You can't sleep or something?"

"Headache is all. I figured some tea may help with it." She studied him. "What about you?"

"My brain won't shut off."

"Mmm, that always sucks." She rolled over to the table as he set a mug on it. He sat across from her with his own. "Well you can keep me company."

After a little bit of silence, George spoke.

"I have a question."

"You're wondering why I'm so cheerful." He nodded. "When I learned I could never walk again I realized that life is precious and often taken for granted. You need to enjoy each day as if it were your last and that's what I'm trying to do. Part of that is being happy even when most wouldn't be."

"Interesting." Hazel laughed at his tone and he grinned. "What are you going to do about the stairs at Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore fixed that. He tricked this thing out so that I just have to flip a switch and I can float up or down stairs."

"Well that sounds brilliant."

"Yeah, it pretty much is." She smiled. "So, this is embarrassing to say, but I really missed you over the past year."

"Why me?"

"George, I don't think I've ever laughed as much as when I'm with you."

"What about Fred, we're always together so he should make you laugh too."

"Maybe so, but Fred doesn't make me tea."

...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to JK Rowling_

**_This chapter is sweet, mainly because of George. I hope you all like it!_**

...

Chapter Two

Hermione Granger came the next day and couldn't believe what happened to her best friend. She gave her a long hug even though she had to bend down to do it. Hazel thought it was funny how she was now shorter than everyone. She told them that when she was in the hospital she was put in the pediatric ward with all the children and a little girl with Leukemia had asked if she could ride in her wheelchair so she set the girl in her lap and they raced up and down the hall.

"Some of those kids were stronger than me." She shook her head. "One girl had lost her leg and was working with a physical therapist to get feeling in her other one after a bad car accident that damaged her nerves and practically severed her amputated leg. There was a seven year old who had Cancer. He was declared to only have a year to live but that was two years ago and even though he was in a wheelchair too, he was so chipper." Hazel drank the rest of her tea. "There was even a boy who had lost his sister to Bronchitis and was on his way to the same fate but he still read a book out loud every day at lunch. It was scary when I saw him cough up blood."

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"About a month. I needed to learn how to live my life in a wheelchair and it took some time. I still have trouble but like I said before, I'm learning to do things on my own again." She smiled. "The hospital had me come over in April because a boy had just learned he was paralyzed and they wanted me to show him it's not the end of the world. Around the end of my visit he asked if I would be his girlfriend. It was adorable because he was eight but I just told him I was interested in someone else."

"Who?"

"Ah, I can't say." George swore her eyes flickered over to him as she answered Ginny's question.

"Okay, watch this. An older girl who was also in a wheelchair taught it to me." Hazel looked at George with a grin before looking back at her wheelchair. Suddenly she spun in a fast circle. "Ha!"

"Impressive." He grinned and she looked proud of herself. She went to try again when she wobbled and he had to stop her wheelchair from falling over.

"That happens sometimes." She fixed the blanket Mrs. Weasley knitted that covered her legs before looking at him, realizing his face was very close. They stared at each other before she cleared her throat. "It's getting cold. We should, um, we should go inside."

George watched as she wheeled herself back inside, a deep blush on her face. Hazel met Bill and Charlie who were shocked at first but soon were laughing as she told some stories about her adventures in the wheelchair. They came to realize that Hazel was a happy go lucky girl who didn't really let her disability affect her. They also came to realize that George was completely smitten with her, not that _she_ realized this.

…..

Hazel watched as the group got ready, her face marred with a frown. They, except Mrs. Weasley, were going to the Quidditch World Cup and Hazel, because of her wheelchair, wasn't able to. The arena and camp ground wasn't wheelchair accessible so she had to stay behind. Mrs. Weasley promised to set the Wizarding Wireless to the station going to play the commentary but Hazel knew it wouldn't be the same. At the same time she was happy because she knew that if she went to the match she would feel even worse that she couldn't play on her house Quidditch team at school. How could you fly a broom if your legs didn't work?

"You think Hazel would like this?" George looked at Charlie, holding up an Irish scarf. It was a nice green color and had a shamrock on it. The shamrock was sparkling. Charlie raised an eyebrow and George grunted before putting it back.

"Looking for a gift for a special lass?" The sales wizard asked. George nodded as he pawed through the merchandise.

"She can't be here and said she was rooting for the Irish team."

"Hmm, well I was saving these but you seem pretty desperate as you two have been at my stand for half an hour so how about this?" The sales wizard held up a necklace that was a simple chain with a glittering shamrock as a pendant.

"Perfect. How much?" The sales wizard said the price and George choked. "I can't afford that!"

Suddenly Charlie stepped forward and handed over the Galleons. The sales wizard nodded and handed George the necklace in a nice box. George looked at Charlie but he was looking around. "I stood with you for half an hour, I think I could fork over the money without regret."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Just don't tell Hazel I was the one who bought it. That kind of ruins it for you."

After the disastrous time, the Weasleys and Hermione headed back to the Burrow. As they walked up the lane, there was a cry and a shout.

"Mrs. Weasley! They're back!" Suddenly Hazel was racing her wheelchair down the lane towards them. She stopped in front of George as Mrs. Weasley hugged her husband. Hazel suddenly pulled George down to hug him tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

"But I'm not."

"Yeah but I thought you were. Don't do that again."

"I'll try not to."

...

**_Cute, right. I like that necklace scene. Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_something nice happens in this at the beginning! Also, i have no idea if they have special portkeys like the one she uses but i like the idea so it's in. Okay, rambling session over!_**

...

Chapter Three

"Hey, Hazel."

"Oh, hey." She looked up from where she was fixing a nightgown. She was sitting on her bed, the wheelchair right in front. "I was just fixing my nightgown."

"Mmhmm."

"What's up?"

"I got you something at the match." He sat next to her and handed over the box. She smiled and opened it before gasping.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She held up the necklace and looked at him. "Put it on for me?"

"Sure."

George brushed her hair to the side as he clipped the necklace on her neck. He moved her hair back in place and she turned to look at him with a smile. He grinned but as they stared at each other she ran her fingers through his hair before curling a lock to pull him forward. She looked him in the eyes as their lips hesitated a centimeter apart before he closed the distance and their lips connected. They pulled back after a moment and looked at each other. They didn't know who moved first but they were kissing again in a much more intense way. They snogged for a few minutes before pulling apart, Hazel's face flushed and her eyes bright. He trailed his fingers along her heated cheek and she smiled shyly.

"You meant to do that right?" She asked and he nodded with a grin. "Why?"

"Well I like you and acted on it."

"No, I mean, why me? I'm not exactly the one someone wants."

"You're exactly what I want." He said and she blushed, looking down. George lifted her head and kissed her again, his hand threading in her hair. When he pulled back she smiled and brushed his hair back causing him to grin. "Now am I?"

"Yes." Hazel whispered and he nodded, kissing her again.

"Good because this would be a little awkward." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you nervous for school?"

She was silent for a moment before nodding. "That's one of the only things I'm scared out of my mind of. I'm not taking the Hogwarts Express though as my wheelchair would take up too much room."

"Then how are you getting there?"

"Apparently a special Portkey." She looked up at him with a nervous expression and he smiled, brushing his hand along her cheek again.

"I should let you sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said softly and George grinned before leaving.

The week passed by uneventful for the kids. Percy and Mr. Weasley on the other hand were very busy with the Ministry. They were barely seen because of the fiasco that a reporter named Rita Skeeter had caused from the Quidditch World Cup. Hazel pushed the thoughts of Hogwarts from her mind as she enjoyed her time at The Burrow. She laughed and, when they had alone time, snogged George.

Soon it was time to go. Hazel was leaving from the Burrow so she gave them all hugs except George who kissed her deeply. She than took the Portkey and thought of her destination, the Great Hall where she would meet with Dumbledore, and said _Portus _before disappearing. It was a weird feeling, as if she had become little bits and then formed again.

"Whew, that was weird." She said once she was able to speak.

"Hello Hazel." She looked over to see Professor Dumbledore heading towards her.

"Hi, Professor." She said cheerfully.

"Well, I take everything is fine?"

"Oh, yeah, that Portkey was a weird experience." He nodded but she noticed that the great hall was empty. "I'm guessing its early."

"You have about seven hours until everyone arrives but if you want you can go to the library until it's time."

"Thank you. Um, this is my trunk, Mrs. Weasley shrunk it." She handed him a trunk the size of a marble and he smiled.

"I'll have it in your room. Madam Pince will tell you when it's time to come down if you get distracted. You remember how to get up stairs."

"Yep. I'll see you later Professor." She then wheeled out of the giant room and to the stairs.

"Miss. Potter, Professor Dumbledore said you might be coming up here."

"Yeah, I'm seven hours early." Hazel said with a smile. "Where are your fictional books? I haven't been here in a while so I forgot."

"Over there." The woman pointed. "If you need help reaching one, just tell me."

Hazel nodded before wheeling towards the shelves. She inspected the shelves before coming to a promising one called _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children _by _Ransom Riggs_. She plucked it off the shelf and started reading. She was half way in when Madam Pince came to tell her she should head for the Great Hall.

"Can I check this out? It's really interesting."

"Keep it. I've had that book for a while and since barely anyone goes this far in the section, no one checks it out." She looked at it. "I read it myself and found it amazing."

"Thank you." She went to put it in her rucksack but couldn't reach.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah." She seemed upset by the fact she couldn't get at her rucksack but the feeling was pushed aside.

"There, it's in. Let's head down."

Hazel followed the librarian down the three flights of stairs, the older woman was visibly impressed by how she was floating. Once she was at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, she wheeled into the Great Hall where teachers were finishing arriving. Some didn't know and were shocked to see Hazel in a wheelchair.

"Albus, did you know about this?" Professor Flitwick asked as he watched Hazel. Dumbledore smiled.

"I was the one who agreed with dear Petunia that she should stay at her relatives home after she was paralyzed."

"Paralyzed?" Professor Sprout squeaked and he nodded, this time looking a little more solemn.

"Hit on the spine with a golf club. She can no longer feel anything from her waist down."

"Oh my." Professor Sinistra said quietly. Suddenly voices and footsteps were heard and they could see Hazel take a deep breath.

There was laughter from random students that died down when they saw Hazel sitting at the end of the table in a wheel chair. She smiled her best which was actually pretty convincing. They gave wary smiles back before finding seats. She was waiting for her friends when she heard a dreaded voice behind her.

"So they were right, you cant move anymore." She looked over to see Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and did the spin she showed George.

"Look Malfoy, I'm moving." There was laughter and the Slytherin tinged pink like he always did when he was mad or embarrassed.

"Well now you definitely cant participate." He said this in a way as to gain some school credit back.

"Whatever it is, I probably don't care." She wheeled herself so she was in the right position at the table. "If you wont tell instantly, sounds…not very fun."

"You'll see." He said in frustration and left. When he was gone, she frowned. What couldn't she participate in?

...

**_Yay, they got together! I know the book came after the year that this takes place but like the first chapter with Game of Thrones, whatever! Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_This is a nice chapter and theres some fun in it. Please enjoy the fourth instalment of Precious!_**

...

Chapter Four

George gave her a kiss before Dumbledore stood up and she blushed which caused the red head to grin. The speech was shocking really. The Triwizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts which Hazel figured was what Malfoy was talking about but she wouldn't want to participate if she even could. She didn't need eternal glory. Of course all chances were dashed for Ron and the twins as only of age, seventeen years old, students could enter. George sighed and Hazel patted his cheek with a smile causing him to grin. Fred though, after Dumbledore's speech, started complaining and conspiring on how to get in.

Malfoy smirked when she got to the grand staircase before his eyes widened along with almost everyone when she just rose in the air. She laughed as she moved up.

"C'mon slow pokes!" She called back. "I might actually beat you to the common room!"

That got all the Gryffindor's to hurry, some still shocked. Hazel made it before George and she looked triumphant until he kissed her and she was blushing. Hermione saw a problem once they were in the common room.

"Hazel, how will you get to the dorm?"

"Oh I forgot to mention I have my own just in the portrait over there." She pointed towards a portrait by the fire with the image of…the Loch Ness Monster. "Whoa, cool."

"Come up with the password and I'll keep it in my mind." The water monster said in a Scottish accent as it peaked its head over the painted water. Hazel thought before smiling.

"Precious." The Loch Ness Monster nodded and the portrait opened. "See you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight Hazel." Hermione said and Ron sleepily waved and they headed up the separate dorm steps. George leaned down and kissed her before leaving with Fred.

The next morning, Hazel had just wheeled out of her personal dorm when her friends came down. She smiled at them causing them to smile back.

"Did you enjoy your night?" Hazel asked as she watched them.

"Fine, why?" Hermione responded and Hazel shrugged.

"I kind of miss the dorm and I was just wondering."

"Should we get going?" Ron asked as his stomach growled.

"I'm waiting for George." Hazel said with a blush just as the mentioned boy came down with his twin. He grinned when he saw her.

"Well hello." He said and gave her a kiss that went longer than really necessary and was a little more heated than needed. When he pulled back, she was blushing deeply but grinning. She laughed when she saw everyone else's uncomfortable expressions.

"If you don't like it, don't watch." She said and headed out of the common room.

They made it to the Great Hall and Hazel wheeled herself to the space at the end of the table.

"It's weird sitting at the end of the table. We usually sit up front or the middle."

"You can sit up there if you want too." Hazel shrugged as she grabbed some black pudding.

"No, that's okay. I'm fine here." Ron said and she nodded. Fred and George were debating how to age themselves so they could fool the Goblet of Fire, George holding Hazel's hand the whole time.

"Hermione, would you try to enter if there was no age restriction?" Hazel asked and her best friend shook her head.

"You heard Dumbledore, there's a death toll. No way would I want to participate in something that could kill me." She frowned. "Would you. If, you know, were able too?"

"Nah, I don't want eternal glory and I really don't want the money." Just them McGonagall came with the schedules. Hazel cheerfully thanked her, shocking the woman though she didn't show it. No one really thanked the teachers who handed out the schedules.

"Today's not all bad…outside all morning." Ron was studying the schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuff and Care of Magical Creatures…damn, we're still with the Slytherins. Double Divination in the afternoon, great."

"I have Ancient Runes." Hazel said, looking at the class she had to pick at the beginning of the year since she missed third year. "Is Divination that bad?"

"Yes, it's very bad." Ron said with a groan.

"Well, we should get going." Hermione said after the owl post finished. George gave Hazel a deep kiss before she left.

Hazel wheeled herself out to the Greenhouses, following Hermione and Ron. She could feel the whispers following her but ignored them. They made it to greenhouse three and they waited for Professor Sprout.

"I just realized something." Hermione said in worry to Hazel. She looked confused. "How will you reach the work table?"

"Don't worry, Dumbledore kind of lowered the tables in all the classes with work tables so I can see just a clearly as you. Snape wasn't happy but what are you gonna do." She frowned. "But I might have trouble with the cauldrons."

"Well-"

"Oh, wait, I have an idea." Professor Sprout came just before Hermione could ask. She wheeled herself in after everyone walked in and Professor Sprout smiled at her.

"How are you doing Miss. Potter?"

"Great!" Hazel said with a grin, surprising the jolly woman. From her experiences, people who have to live in wheelchairs, feel very upset.

"That's good. The headmaster lowered the tables just enough for you."

"He told me. Thank you though." She then wheeled herself to where Hermione was standing.

"Bubotubers." Professor Sprout brought out the most hideous of plants. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus-"

And that started an interesting Herbology class.

"Hazel, will you be able to go down the lawn?" Ron asked and was surprised by her grin.

"You want to see something cool?" Before they could answer, she gave a great push to her wheels and was sliding down the hill, everyone watched with gaping mouths as she came to a quick stop in front of Hagrid, splattering some water from the damp grass onto his pants. He was laughing as he held the collar of his boarhound, Fang.

"Nice job, Hazel!" He boomed and she grinned. "I woul' give points fer that if I could."

"Not falling over is good enough." She grinned just as everyone swarmed her.

"That was amazing!"

"How in the hell did you do that?

"Weren't you worried?

"Hazel," Hermione pushed up front, "how were you able to do that without falling?"

"Oh, the hospital had this big lawn with a small hill and me and this other girl in a wheelchair would race each other down it." The Slytherins arrived then and it was time to start class.

Ancient Runes was actually very interesting for Hazel and she liked the teacher, Professor Babbling, who was always ready to give her help as she hadn't been there when her year group started. Hazel was fascinated by what different runes could do and was interested in the idea of blood runes and the like. When she asked if the library had any book on that, Professor Babbling sadly shook her head.

"Unfortunately, as many find blood magic dangerous," She seemed to have emphasized the words by crouching next to her while the others finished their notes, "there is nothing. But if you're really that interested, I'll give you a pass to the Restricted Section to check if there is something. I recommend, owl ordering from a store in Knockturn Alley called Books of the Dangerous. They have plenty."

"Thank you!" Hazel said with a smile and the Professor wrote her out a permission note to give Madam Pince just as class ended.

Hazel made it to lunch where Ron looked a mix between furious and happy and Hermione was scarfing down her food. She wheeled herself over just as Hermione finished, said hello to Hazel and then sprinted to the library. Fred took her empty seat and George sat next to Hazel, giving her an unnecessarily long kiss, not that she minded.

"Hello." He said with a grin and she rolled her eyes but grinned also.

"Hey, you guys are going to love Moody's class." Fred said with a grin. "That guy really knows his stuff."

"Yeah, he knows what it's like to be out doing it." George said as he laced his fingers with Hazel's.

"Doing what?"

"Fighting the Dark Arts."

Ron looked at his time table. "We don't have him until Thursday."

...

**_It mainly focuses on their first day like in the book. Once the Goblet comes out then this thing becomes waaay different from canon so just be patient because i'm gonna blow your mind! Read and Review!_**


End file.
